spacetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Galaxy
Sirius Character Name: Sirius Biography: Sirius – in the constellation Canis Major the Greater Dog – is the sky’s brightest star. It’s very easy to spot on winter and spring evenings. Details: He's a bit of an asshole, and can get quite cocky- or flirty. Gender: Demiboy Pronouns: He, Him, They Sexuality/Preference: He prefers guys over the gals Mod: Main Twitter: eievuitale Character Twitter: BrilliantGiant Klaria/Karkinos Character Name: Klaria/Karkinos Biography: Cancer Constellation- Made up of 5 Major stars/clusters. Brightest stare is Altarf. Borders Lynx, Gemini, Canis Minor, Leo, and Hydra. Can be seen easiest and most likely in the month of March. Details: ☀Klaria has long black hair that used to be thin and straight but due to the excess of salt water from all the swimming she does, it's become dry, coarse, and curly. Her eyes are white because of her affiliation with the moon, and her scar is from her early stages as a constellation when she was first being formed. Her height is 5'6", or 168 cm. She constantly wears a swimsuit under her clothes. The swimsuit is usually blue like the ocean, and in two pieces, each piece having ruffles the resemble the waves. Her clothes generally are flowy tank tops the are either blue, green, yellow, or white, and short shorts that are beige or white. You'd think she came from LA or Miami. Karkinos has short black hair, with bangs coarse and wavy like the ocean waves. The appearance is similar to the female counterpart but he mainly wears just his swim trunks with a tanktop and usually goes barefoot. He he's 5'9, or 175cm. Naturally a caring and parental individual but can snap with anger just as easily when annoyed and can become very emotional. Their moods can change very quick, making them very moody individuals. When they're in one of their "moods" it can be very difficult to coax them out and will shut out whoever tries so it's best to leave them be and when they're ready, they'll return, otherwise it'll become twice as difficult to snap them out of it the more attempts are made. Because astrology isn't as popular anymore, and curiosity about the stars are minimizing, they become quite lonely as the number of stargazers decrease as the years go on. Since they are the Constellation of Cancer, and Cancer is a water sign, as well as symbolized by the crab, they adore the beach and can always be found in the ocean, floating carelessly, or in the sand, digging for their crab pets. Their favorite thing in the universe to do is night swimming. There's just something about the moonlight glimmering on the water and on their bodies as they float in the dimly-lit darkness that makes them feel at peace. If they're not at the beach, they're hanging with other constellations or they're guardians, the stars that make them up. Gender: Agender Pronouns: She/They/He Sexuality/Preference: Panromantic, Asexual Mod: Mun- @animefreakday Muse- @APH_Cancer (And others)